


Love Bite

by writeitinred



Series: 100 Kink Challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bodily Fluids, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Vampire AU, a little blood play, mentions of a character dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“M-make sure that you don’t bite anywhere people can see.” Ukai can hear the faint tremor in his voice as he continues to lap his tongue over the blood. </p><p>“I’ll try my best,” Ukai purrs. “But where should I bite next?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea what to do for this prompt and then I was like maybe some blood play, and then Toast_Senpai suggested Vampire AU, so here we are with another prompt! Kink #5 Bodily Fluids 
> 
> Next up: Kink #6 Oral sex 
> 
> I will always give thanks to Toast_Senpai who makes my writing even better! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://writeitinred.tumblr.com/

Ukai knows that what he has with Takeda won’t last, not because he doesn’t love the other male but because Ukai always ends up losing him. There are days when Ukai wishes that he never became a vampire, that if he knew he would end up losing Takeda over and over then he would have just died of his sickness.

Except he hadn’t known who Takeda had been when he had been lying on the hospital bed, the last minutes of his life ticking away.  He hadn’t known the monster who had come into his room either, but the man had given him a way out of pain and Ukai had taken it without a second thought.

Yet if he had known he would meet the love of his life only a few weeks later, he would have told the male to get the hell out of his room. Dying that night would have been easier than seeing Takeda die in every century.

He knows that he’ll lose Takeda in this century soon enough and even though he should let Takeda go, let him move on, Ukai finds himself holding his lover close. He doesn’t know when Takeda is going to die, but he does know that he’ll spend every waking moment giving Takeda all the attention he deserves.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Takeda groans next to him, shifting to snuggle closer to Ukai’s body. His nose scrunches up as he yawns and Ukai tries to commit that to memory. He tries to do that with a lot of the things Takeda does because once his lover is gone, those memories will be all he has left to cling to.

“Didn’t mean to wake you. It’s only six. Go back to sleep.”

“No, I should be getting up anyway.” Takeda yawns again, stretching his body along Ukai’s. For a moment, Ukai forgets about his negative thoughts and stares at his lover’s lean body. He knows this body and how it reacts to his kisses and tongue, how his hands feels around those slender hips. He knows just what to do to get little gasps and groans to slip out of that pretty mouth. Takeda is usually a quiet person but during sex he’s never silent and when Ukai plays his cards right he can hear his lover scream his name. It’s a beautiful sound. “I have a crap ton of papers to grade yet.”

The way that Takeda snuggles into him some more indicates he really doesn’t want to leave, so when Ukai rolls them over and kisses Takeda like his life depends on it, he doesn’t feel an ounce of regret.

“Are you hungry?” Takeda asks when Ukai pulls back, his lips already red and swollen. He runs his mouth down the side of his lover’s neck, feeling the pulse beat beneath his lips. Ukai runs his tongue over the healing bite marks from last night, hearing Takeda’s soft gasp fall from his lips.

As much as he wants to have Takeda’s sweet blood running down his throat, he knows that he took a little too much last night and if he takes anymore his lover won’t be able to function. He places a soft kiss to the wounds before pulling back.

“I’ll just go get one of the blood packets from the fridge later. I don’t want you to pass out while teaching today.”

“You don’t like those blood packets, though. I watch you gag every time you drink one of them,” Takeda says as he tugs Ukai back down. “Besides, I like it when you bite me. It… turns me on.”

Takeda says it like he’s confessing some sort of sin, but it has never been a secret. Not when the moans and whimpers that come from his lover border on erotic whenever Ukai bites down on his skin.

“Are you sure?”

Takeda rolls his eyes and grabs Ukai’s nape to tug him down for an open mouthed kiss. He dips his tongue into Takeda’s mouth, tasting all that makes up the shorter male. His mouth tastes just like this blood, sweet and savory.

He doesn’t bring his fangs out right away. He likes to hear Takeda beg for it a little before dragging them across Takeda’s sensitive skin.

Ukai pulls back, laughing softly as Takeda whines at the loss.

“Don’t worry, love. I won’t leave you.”

_But you’ll leave me._

The thought hits him like a punch to the gut, sends his mind reeling as the thoughts of how, when, _where_ , start to creep in. He tries to force the painful thoughts back as he focuses on pressing kisses to every inch of Takeda’s soft, pale, beautiful skin. Except they won’t leave. They always find their way back and he finds himself wondering how many more times he’ll get to feel that erratic heartbeat underneath his palm, spiking every time Takeda’s breathing hitches. He wonders how many times he’ll get to swallow those perfect moans, spilling from the lips he has kissed multiple times.

Will he be gone tomorrow, leaving Ukai to think of all the memories they could have made together if they had just a little more time? Ukai really doesn’t want to think about this.

He presses kiss after kiss to Takeda’s slender hips, feels Takeda squirm at the sensation. His lover’s cock is already hard, pre-come beading at the tip. Ukai’s cock is the same and as much as he wants to fuck his lover into the mattress right now, he can wait. He can wait until tonight when he can really shower his lover in all the love he deserves. For now, he’ll just focus on what his lover actually wants.

Ukai knows from experience that he can bring Takeda to orgasm just by using his fangs, and it’s something that Ukai greatly enjoys. He kisses his way back up the shorter male’s chest, pressing a chaste kiss to his shoulder before dragging his fangs over the flesh. The smell of blood hits his nose before he even sees the blood welling up from the cut, and he can’t help but groan before lapping his tongue over the cut.

“M-make sure that you don’t bite anywhere people can see.” Ukai can hear the faint tremor in his voice as he continues to lap his tongue over the blood.

“I’ll try my best,” Ukai purrs. “But where should I bite next?”

He drags his fingers over the bite marks, feeling his pulse jump with excitement. It’s tempting to dip his fangs into that delectable skin again but he refrains himself. Takeda needs his strength for today so for now he drags his fangs in all the sensitive places that make his lover tick. Underneath his jaw, the spot just beneath his ear, his sides, and last but not least the inside of his thighs. With each slow drag of his fangs over delicate skin, Takeda whimpers his name. It’s such a delicious sound that Ukai swears he can get drunk off it.

Someone covered in blood shouldn’t look so beautiful but Takeda does. He looks so gorgeous with his blood slipping through the bites, his chest rising and falling with the pleasure he’s receiving. It’s like this every century and even though it should get old seeing his lover like this over and over, he finds it just as beautiful as the last time.

“Keishin, please.” Takeda’s eyes are clouded over from all the pleasure he’s receiving, and it’s another face Ukai wants to commit to memory.

Ukai’s not sure what he’s asking for, but when he moves to swipe his thumbs over the bites between Takeda’s thighs his backs arches off the bed. Takeda chokes on his scream, his body tightening as his orgasm washes over him. The blood drips down onto the sheets but Ukai doesn’t mind, not when he has this amazing sight right in front of him.

He leans his head down to lick at the shallow bite marks, feeling those muscles shift and jerk. Ukai doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get over the taste of his lover’s blood, not when it tastes like honey.

“Do you think I would get in trouble if I called off sick, especially since I don’t have a scarf that will cover up the bite marks behind my ear?” Takeda doesn’t sound mad, but he looks like he’s too sedated to even be angry at Ukai for not listening.

“I think calling off of work would be an excellent idea, though these wounds should heal in no time. C’mon, let’s get you into a bath.”

Takeda makes a lazy humming sound as Ukai scoops him up from the bed. The need for more blood courses through him but he ignores the need. He will _never_ be the one to hurt Takeda and if he does then he will never be able to live with himself.

He should be leaving anyway; he should be leaving Takeda and letting the man pick up his broken heart because at least then the man would have a chance at living. He could find someone else that will be able to care for him better and even though it will hurt, Ukai will stay away from Takeda’s life and everything will end up being all right.

“You’re thinking too much again,” Takeda mumbles into Ukai’s chest. “Thinking too much leads to bad decisions. Stop it.”

Takeda sounds like a teacher scolding a student and it makes Ukai smile brightly as he ducks his head to press a kiss to his lover’s forehead.

“I’ll do my very best.”

Maybe, just maybe, this century will be different. He clings to the hope of a different future for days to come, but then the day arrives when he is forced to stand in front of his lover’s grave.

“Maybe I should have thought a little more, love.”

He sets the bouquet of flowers in his hands on the grave, giving the headstone one more kiss before he leaves to wait for the next century to begin.


End file.
